zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 3
New Category Proposal: Well, I thought up a new category, and I wanted to get permission to add it. The category is "Episodes that were changed" because there were TONS of episodes that had gotten changed. Like: The most horrible X-Mas Ever: An ENTIRE uncut version. Walk Of Doom: The ending scene. Bad Bad Rubber Piggy: Dib's Death. Bestest Friend: Keefs Death Door To Door: Sales Video change Game Slave 2: Iggins death. Walk For Your Lives: The Explosion, ''And ''Iggins and Dibs death. Gir Goes Crazy And Stuff: [[Bloody Gir]] And more. So can I add it? [[User:Zimfan:D|Zimfan:D]] 16:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ingenious! Altered Episodes does sound like a better category name. I thought they really did animate the Death Of Dib, just like Keef, though. But anyway.... Im gonna start adding the categories. I don't know why everyone's so quiet. Especially when its spring break, or around it for most people. It seems... weird. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 17:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) (Oh and also, with the animation, its every scene that was removed or changed? Like the [[Digestor]] scene in [[The Nightmare Begins]]?) Well, since it's just a simple cut and paste job, + a organization job, I accept. Doesn't seem so difficult. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 17:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Now, i will finish some more of it tomorrow! Cause, i didnt get to finish it today. Curses. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 03:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) First, thanks! Second, I think I finished 3, but thats only because I had to go somewhere. Maybe 2. But ill continue after I get the "altered episodes" category thing done, which should be done in about A Few minutes. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 13:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Im pretty capable of doing it myself, but thanks for offering (besides, the new category badge for 50 is just in mah reach, that badge would be a honor to get :D) [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 13:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing I noticed a page called [[Nothing]]. It was a fan page called "Invader Alex". I posted something about it, and how it needed to be deleted, as we are not a fan thing, well, when he saw that he mustve thought he deleted it. But anyway, it still stands, as a blank page. I am not a admin, so I cant delete it, so i told you. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 13:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Zim Page Hello, I would like to edit the Zim page. There is a lot of stuff that makes it look.... different from the rest of the pages. But, it is (correctly) locked so only administrators can edit it. So, im asking YOU to edit these things. The appearence looks like appearence instead of Appearence Plus, all of the notes! They appear as: * Zim is the only character known with natural Red Eyes. (well besides Sir Units, but this is just showing you). See? So, I would like for you to edit that, because its really bugging me. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 17:20, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Great, thanks! [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 18:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I noticed a few of the transcript pages have ___ filmography categories. Do you want me to delete them, or add the rest? [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 02:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok then! 14:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, the reason those pages are put under lock and key is because of the high risk of vandalism they face. I mean can you imagine what the GIR page would look like if we allowed anyone to edit it? I understand where you're coming from though, it's just that there's a lot of messes that could happen that we the admins would then have to clean up. Sheesh, the admin pile doesn't stop from getting taller. I do think he is up for a promotion though, I'm quite grateful for the amount of time you guys have both spent sprucing the whole place up lately. Has he discussed wanting to be promoted with you? I wouldn't have an issue with it. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 19:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It's not really that we're lacking admins, we're lacking ''active ''admins. I see your reasoning though. I don't ever remember having a problem with those four pages since they've been admin locked but I suppose it would be more fair if they were open to registered users. I'll go unlock them and see how that turns out. True, true. Well, if the issue presents itself I'm fine with it. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 00:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No Noogums / Pigboy. First, I noticed there's no Noogums page, someone needs to make it. And second, we should move the [[Pigboy]] page into the [[Pig]] page, seeing the Pig page is all about pig related articles, and The Pigboy page is a stub, so it wouldn't take up much space. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 01:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Pigboy: ok, that would be just fine, cause the Pig page has everything pig related, and Pigboy is Pig related... so... Noogums: Great! Do you want me to make it, or would you be able to make it? Adminship: Actually, being a admin sounds cool! I did it once on another wiki actually, so I know a little bit about being a admin, how to delete pages, how the rollback button works, etc! So, yeah, I like the idea of being a admin here. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 17:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC) First two things: Great! :D The Facts: No, I finished 8, only because i've been REALLY busy. If I had more time, I would've finished more. I'll finish up some more today. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 17:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I think I might have seen posters for that movie but I never saw a trailer or anything. That's nice, so far I've only noticed that he was in that Fright Night movie. Also, I saw a poster that implied he AND Chris Eccleston will be in the 50th anniversary Doctor Who special so I'm kinda freaking out about that. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 21:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of page Well, today a wikia contribuitor made a page called [[Simon Says "Doom" (Premise)]]. I need you to delete it, but don't ban him. I already warned him, and besides, he might be a good editor, and we need some of them. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 22:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Finished/ New assignment? Well, I finally '''finished all the facts of doom organizing! '''Now, is there anything else on the wiki that needs to be done? Like transcript finishing, page making, something? [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 17:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll promote him right now. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 19:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: OGTY/ new mission! :D. Thanks! (teehee (yeah, you might not get it)) I know it takes a HYUGE (yes I mean hygue) amount of responsibility just like anything else. New Mission Well, in the title, it says new mission, and that is: '''finishing every unfinished transcript. '''I noticed there were a few unfinished transcripts, namely T:THNG, and Career Day, and I wanted to finish them. I noticed you had asked someone else, but from what I see, they have not responded, so I wanted to try my hand at it. Lastly, is it just me or is [[84.13.206.81]] making a lot of edits on a single article? If I do, I make 2 edits on a article at a time, at most (because it was in a different section, or I didn't notice it), but they have made 6 edits on each article, and... yeah. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 01:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll help tommorow, I don't have enough time (30 minutes today left) [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 01:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I went around and looked at all the pages, and, I found out all these pages weren't finished: Career DayTak: the hideous new girlHamstergeddonDoor To DoorBattle of the planetsMysterious MysteriesHobo 13Dib's Wonderful Life Of DoomBackseat Drivers From beyond the stars (blank page (goes to editing))Mortos De Soulstealer (Same as BDFBTS) (besides for TGWCG, but you're working on it) So, we need to finish these up. Also, I think we should add a few pictures on the transcript pages. No offense to the wiki, but.... it looks kinda bland, but... yeah, I know we're only supposed to provide info, not add pictures, but we might as well use what wikia gave us. (im talking about like 1-3 pictures, not 72.) [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 01:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, can I do it? I have really nothing else to do, and +, It's pretty easy for me to take pictures. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 23:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Update this is a response to the "update" thing on Conker's Fur Day's Talkpage, and my response is: So a admin has to get approval from another admin to edit a template? Kinda makes sense though. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 02:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Just which 3, cause I might live in a different time zone (EST). [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 03:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) New York. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 12:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Conference This Sunday is in THIS upcoming Sunday, or Sunday as in the twenty-first? Because I'll be downtown on the twenty-first. Even if it's this Sunday I still don't know if I'll be able to be online much. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 19:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) All right then, the Sunday after those two it is. By the way, when was the chat enabled on here? [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 01:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. And it's fine I suppose, it's not hurting anything. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 02:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, by the way, which sunday? Because on, I really can't come, because on the 29th, I can't be there. I have to go to Albany for a concert at 2:45, and it takes like 1 hour, 45 minutes to get there, and the concert starts at 5. I can *try to* move the time I leave to 3:45, but we would HAVE to end 3:30, cause I would HAVE to leave 3:45. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 00:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) (Oh and P.S to Olivia, the 21st is a saturday, the 22nd is Sunday) Haha whoops it totally is. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 01:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so May 6th, that *might* work. I am pretty sure nothings happening, i'll tell you if there is. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 00:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Quick favor! Hey there. You know that t-shirt design contest we were asked to promote on the main page? It finally came out. Johnny asked if we could update the banner for him and I've been utterly swamped with work so I can't really take care of it (I was actually asked to do it last week and he just reminded me so I'm running over here real fast). Could you add this link to the main page and name it as the design contest or what have you? That is if you don't still want to dissect the banner into tiny pieces like you wanted to before, which would be perfectly fine. [https://www.welovefine.com/contest.php?id_contest=8Thank https://www.welovefine.com/contest.php?id_contest=8] [https://www.welovefine.com/contest.php?id_contest=8Thank Thank] you so much! [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 01:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I do like your idea for that, it would be neater and is just a matter of coding really. And it doesn't really matter where you put it, I trust your judgement. Thanks again. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 20:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Invader Skoodge and Zim: Since it's been over 2 months since anyones talked about [[Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationship|This page's]] deletion, and there have been more than a few objections to it's deletion, should I go ahead and remove the deletion template on the top? I mean, sure, skoodge is a minor character, but it still has enough info to hold its ground. Besides, we also have pages that only have a few sentences (For example: [[Palisades Toys|This page]] has only 2 sentences, and it has not even been thought of being deleted.). So anyway, should remove the template? [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 23:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I know! It's kinda hard thinking of new rules, and I also don't have tons of time, because of my new decades project. AND, to top it all off, I need to think up 17 more Making Fiends questions in celebration of my revival project hitting 100 members BY 8:00 eastern time zone, tommorow! I just have almost no free time in my life, ever. :( [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 01:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh nothing much, besides for my internet being down (this is on my phone). It's back now, but I now am OOT (out of town) this sunday, so I can't meet up. Sorry for this setback. [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 21:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat: Well, I have noticed lately, noone's been on the chat. So, I think we should disable the chat after we have the meeting next sunday. I mean sure, it was popular when it started off, and you'd see at least 2 people on the chat at almost all times, but now it's just deserted. Whenever I log on (which is like 5 times a day), you'll see that noone's on. This is kinda sad, since chats are suppose to be lively, and full of ppl. Anyway, I think we should disable it for now, and once we get some more members, we should re enable it. Thoughts? [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 01:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, forget all I said, I have a brand new idea, that involves the IRC (you'll find out). [[User:Zimfan:D|If I Didn't Like Invader Zim, My Username Wouldn't Be Zimfan]] 02:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) My idea! :D Ok, remember a couple days ago, I said I had a idea that involved the IRC? Well, I finally wanted to present it to you. It is...... A 6 week long quiz game. Yes, a 6 week long quiz game. Heres how it would go, there would be two parts. Part 1: Every week on the IRC for five weeks, we will ask the editors ten questions about Invader Zim.(11 if necessary) In the end, only one person will have answered the most questions, and will be asked to come back on the sixth week, with the other five winners. if you win, you ARE NOT able to answer any questions we ask any later weeks in the first round, but are allowed to come and watch. NO WIKIA CONTRIBUITORS, COMPETITORS NEED TO BE A REGISTERED USER! Part 2: On the final week of the quiz, the past 5 winners will compete in a final round. We will ask them 25 questions. First one to answer wins a point. Person who gets the most points gets a reward. (IDK what kind of reward.) This will take place summer-time, when there are more editors. So, does this sound like a good idea? [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 02:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) That's why I planned a answer time. One person has to answer in less than 45 secs, which will '''NOT '''give them enough time to both look up the answer, and answer. I don't know, the wiki's chat? I mean, that wouldn't make it so deserted anymore.... [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 18:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we should ask ohp and soapy waffles to support us. Hmm.... since I planned it to be through July, and a little of august, we should post a bulletin about it.... maybe early june? I still need to get the questions ready, so I wouldn't promote it '''too '''early. [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 20:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I don't know, what would vyou want to do? [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 21:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity, ditchiness, etc. Hey there! You may have noticed I failed to show up to that chat we had arranged on... Sunday, wasn't it? Anyway, I wanted to let you know I wasn't being flaky. I ran into a bit of trouble with the momster and now I'm pretty much grounded indefinitely, although I've been on tonight to do online homework. Whether or not I'll be able to be very active is anyone's guess, but I thought it was fair to let you know and to apologize for any problems that arose from me ditching. I see you and Zimfan are quite active on here, though. Very nice. Again, thank you both for your hard work. I wish I could be on more! Gahh. There's this, and then stress with upcoming AP exams in the next week. School, man. School. So there's my long winded update. I trust you've been doing well? [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 01:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, internet withdrawal is rampant. Although it may be drawing to a close though, with tomorrow being two weeks since the little scuffle took place. AP is gonna be rough, but thankfully I only have two tests this year. Next year I'll have four! Oh, I guess that's weirdly convenient then. I will make sure to notify you when an opening comes up. And what a cute idea! I feel like a lot of us on the wiki don't really communicate a lot, so that's really an interesting way to bring us all together with a fun event. It most certainly sounds like a good idea. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 20:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you want to help think up questions? *facepalm* (to be honest, some times (unless it's a REALLY long one) I just skim through the message) See, the only problem with that, is that when we figure out what questions we thought up of, we would have tons of similar questions. But still, how many questions would you like to contribute? I'm sure it will somehow work :) [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 22:23, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ? [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 02:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Not really (no offense) cause if people figure out that we're going like that, they can easily look up the category "voice actors" to find the answer for all the following questions in less than 20 seconds. [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 21:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really gonna, cause I'm quickly gathering questions my way. But I'm guessing you are, so... [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 03:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hola! :) Hi, it's zimfan! Today, I wanted to talk to you about the screenshot pages. Have you looked at the [[Bloaty's Pizza Hog Screenshots]] page? I think we should modify them to look like that. :) I mean, it'll make it much easier for other users to edit on it, so it will have more pictures! ) Tell me what you think about modifying it :) (P.S, I wasn't the one who modified it :P) Also, can't wait to come on the chatroom tommorow for the rules! I didn't come up with many though, but I did come up with some IRC rules :). [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 21:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) What about olivia though? I could make it myself, but I don't know about her. Ok, great! :) [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 22:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Um, ok. What time (Tommorow, plz, I don't have much time today :( ) [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 21:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) So, what are we doing to the screenshots? Modifying it, or reverting it back to normal. Side Note: I missed a day of editing, and now I'm back to one on the counter. ALL HOPE IS LOST! D: ... Oh well :P. Time to start editing more now. :) [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 02:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, also, I've been talking to [[User:InvasorZim10]], and he wants to affiliate wikis (The english wiki and spanish version). Should we? [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 02:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then watch out for [mailto:Paranescence@hotmail.com Paranescence@hotmail.com]! :P [[User:Zimfan:D|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:Zimfan:D|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 23:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Moving to another wiki for a while Yep, you heard me right. I am moving to [http://makingfiends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Making Fiends Wiki] for a while. I noticed the wiki has quite a few things to fix up, and since there's almost no users, I might as well move there. Besides, I have proposed quite a few major changes to the wiki (such as transcripts, a facts section on each page), plus I have to add screenshot pages, so yeah, that could take AT LEAST until summer. Even though I'm leaving, I will be coming back mid early summer (the middle of early summer), feel free to contact me on [http://makingfiends.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZimFan My Talkpage at Making Fiends Wiki] , most-all messages here '''WILL NOT GET A RESPONSE. '''So anyway, see you this mid early summer! [http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZimFan Hi, I'm Zimfan!] [http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZimFan Talk To me! I Am Normal.] 21:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Summer means to me July. =P So, it's july when I return. [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 21:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) And we have another rules conference? O_o never heard of this before just now. [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 21:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Fine i'll be back on June 20th to do it. From now on though, please talk to me on my talkpage on the MF wiki. I'm not responding to messages here. [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 21:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Updates Actually... no, I didn't hear that? But thanks for letting me know. Where will this be held, in the chat? Yes, I've been ungrounded for quite a while now it only lasted a couple weeks. I'm just lazy is all. Aaand no. Last summer I tried to make it a goal to watch all classic Who stuff but instead I read Homestuck and all hope for that goal was lost forever. That's the Eighth Doctor movie though, yes? [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 08:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Dr. Anonymous1, Many thanks for your message! I greatly appreciate your congratulations, and thank you for tolerating my mistake of putting up that page 'Invader Zim The Movie' (That was a genuine mistake as I'm still learning how to use this site). :-) I AM a big fan of Invader Zim (if a very late one!). I'm not at all angered or upset that my 'Zim Movie' page has to be removed. At first, upon reading the 'slight issue' part of your message, I was just sorry I had done something wrong. I promise to correct the mistake A.S.A.P and do as you suggested. I am very excited by my Invader Zim movie trailer, and hope it gets many more comments from people who love Zim as much as I do. :-D The 20th June chat conference sounds like it could be great - Could you tell me more about it? Who is going to be talking/asking questions? What time does it start and finish? I look forward to hearing from you, EllenRebecca3 I have returned I guess. :P (It seems like a pattern with me, I leave, and I can return soon after I announce :P.) Anyway, the reason I have returned is because I originally had no time on two wikis, but now a few things cleared up, and.... I can return. I didn't ever originally want to leave. offtopic, it seems like multiple users are editing now! :P [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 15:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 'Tis done! I have successfully moved my Zim trailer, fanmade movie poster, and info, to my blog area. I just wanted to tell you out of courtesy, ^_^ EllenRebecca3 I'm perfectly fine with the page being removed. Also, apologies for the wrong catagories I added - just a teething problem. And now, off to conquer ... ^_^ Thank you Why thank you. [[User:Conker's Bad Fur Day|Conker's Bad Fur Day]] ([[User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day|Talk]]| | ) 23:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. I didn't. Thanks for the reminder. [[User:Conker's Bad Fur Day|Conker's Bad Fur Day]] ([[User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day|Talk]]| | ) 23:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Community messages I'm really not sure if editing the community messages is allowed by all admins or only bureaucrats. At the bottom right corner there should be a tiny thing that says "edit message >" and if it's not there then I guess it's not in your permissions? No worries though, if that's the case just tell me what to say and I can update it for you. Also, again, just laziness. I do come here every day to take a glance at things, though. My main distraction this time is a monstrous summer reading list and the Altador Cup on Neopets. Yes, I am a huge dork. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 21:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You're still in school? That sucks. They let us out late because for the first time in years we're going back in September and not August. Sorry about that. I got out Wednesday. Ick, Memebase. Sorry about your luck. And yes, I had to read Catcher last summer for AP Language and Composition. Out of the three books we had to read I only liked Native Son. Catcher is just. It's so ANGSTY. It almost has no plot and it's just so bitter ugh. Why, do you have to read it? [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 04:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I really didn't like it at all. :B But I think I hated "A Farewell to Arms" even more. Do you have to read any other books besides Catcher? And all right, I'll make sure I can make it for the conference. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 08:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dr. Anonymous, I can't make it to that rules conference. I'm on a field trip that day, and it lasts until 5:00 PM (Yep, my school year goes on and on and on....) Anyway, they JUST notifyed us about it today, so.... Anyway, since when were we inviting everybody? Personally, I think it should be just trusted members, and admins. [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 02:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) About the username change thing.... It's highly confidential ;) [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 03:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic page maybe? o3o Well, I've got to thinking. There are a lot of great authors who love to write fanfictions, and I thought it might be cool to have a Wiki page for Invader Zim Fanfictions. They're a heavy part of the fanbase, and it would be convenient for people like me who like to read Fanfictions. It'd be a pain to have to hunt down any fanfiction on the site, and the Fanfictions could be posted there for all to see - also allowing better sharing of work. Though, it is plausible to argue that it isn't factual, and it may be mistaken as so, but the name "Fan'''fiction'''" kind of denies the latter. For the former, however, it could be a supporting page to the fanbase, which has an amount of factuality to it. If such a page is accepted, I would be more than happy to create it, but it seemed like something I should take into account with you first. [[User:Pokemonic|Pokemonic]] 05:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) what are achievement points for? [[User:Pixel guy|Pixel guy]] 01:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ehehehe, thankies. I know the opening scene was a bit too lengthly, but I really couldn't find any way to shorten it, what with GIR being... well, GIR. And Imma not telling you spoilers! But all I have to do is type up the rest of the story - it should be done in a half hour or so. dB Lastly, I know what you were talking about, but it's been a force of habit to post them in my ID and such. I personally don't like blogs much, but maybe I'll migrate the stories there and have the links to each on my Userpage. [[User:Pokemonic|Pokemonic]] 02:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) All IZ Episodes Okii, I had this idea. I found a cool site where you ccan watch any and all episodes of Invader Zim for free, and I was thinking about putting a "[http://drey.orgfree.com/TV/Zim/ Watch it here!] " button on the bottom of each episode. (That prticular link leads to the entire directory of episodes, which I would put as "Watch them here!" on the episode directory on the Wiki, and on the bottom of the pages, I'd put a link to that episode.) But this is another thing I would rather confirm with you before putting up. Every single episode is there, full length, and it would be great for confirming some of the information found on the pages, or seeing for yourself what its talking about. And who wouldn't love to hunt down those animation errors and things they might've missed? :3 *cough* And it'd also help me get my Irken Elite badge *cough* [[User:Pokemonic|Pokemonic]] 01:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Err... Someone made a page (http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/Jimmy_two_shoes_side) and it seems irrelivant to ANYTHING here... YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE eETe Yesh, I shall get started. Pfft, I get too overexcited when asked to do something. XD Though, I'm volunteering at the local ASPCA Shelters, and working hard to get my own dog (A lot of extra chores.), so I'm not gonna be on as often during the daytime. I could still do small increents each day, though. I love writing stories. It's more fun creating my own fiction rather than documenting an already-made one, but still. =w= Also, I'm out of ideas for my next Invader Zim fanfic, so I ask of you, Dr. A, could ya perscribe me with some motivation? I really need it. dB [[User:Pokemonic|Pokemonic]] 00:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Community message Looks good to me! Coding looks a bit off with the username displays, but hey, no biggie, easy to tweak so whatevs. So it's a go for the community message. Also, looks like that's a Saturday for the conference, yes? That's a volunteer day for me (haha if I even manage to wake up on time), but I typically go in the morning or early afternoon so my schedule should be clear for that. I'm trying to break the habit up going to bed at 6:30 AM and getting up at five. So yeah, looks good to me! Thanks for updating me. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 22:24, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Graah, another spamspam page... [http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/Untitled_EpisodeIs http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/Untitled_Episode] [http://zim.wikia.com/wiki/Untitled_EpisodeIs Is] that the same guy? ;3; |D Sorry for commenting a lot here lately. (Wait, I'm doing it again... WHY?! *sobs in a corner*) You're really the only one who really ''will ''talk to me, and I'm kinda addicted to this place. dB I'm really working for these badges, and it SUCKED when I lost a day on the counter. So, on with what I was gonna say... call me a stalker, but I was looking at another admin's talk page (Olivia - I think, and I forgot how to spell her username. [[User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day|Talk]]| | ) 22:35, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Reference much? XD dB Is that a Dib reference from Zim Eats Waffles? Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *crawls into bed* Whatever... (And by the by, I'm working on that ZimFiction Wikia thing. XD If ya care. Badges aren't done yet... well, nothing's done yet but colors, the starter badge, and the rules page. (I also made a logo thing, but it's probably gonna change to some self-made sprites.) [[User:Pokemonic|Pokemonic]] 10:27, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, what I did with the ZimFic Wiki was set it up in the rules that any major errors (say, someone was meaning to say "pick" and they typo'd it into... d-... or pr... er... yeah, you get it.) they could fix it even if it was on another person's fic, but I would be strictly monitoring this stuff. Also, the Categories would be sorted by genre. Say someone posted a fiction, someone else could dub it as humorous and place it into the Humor category. And pictures depicting scenes could be put up by other users, but the creator of the fiction has full right to delete it, or revert anything, so it'll be stated in the rules that if your content on another's fanfiction is deletted, they'd best heep it off. What I don't understand is how three Wikis would be confusing? ZimFiction is for fanfics (Obviously) the Zim Shipping one is for ships, obviously, and the... other one... is for... other one stuff... obviously. I just have never truly hosted my own Wiki so, I guess I took it upon myself to just create it... I have nothing else to do with my time, so I administrate as many groups as I can. XD [[User:Pokemonic|Pokemonic]] 14:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm still not understanding. I personally wouldn't consider Shipping as fanfiction (and it makes me sick. eDe) and the Irken Invaders I've never really looked into (BUT IMMA ABOUT TO! >:U) I'm not the best at getting what people are trying to get through my thick skull, (Dib: Flame her about a big head, NOT ME!)... spell it out for me, pleeeease. XD I guess that could work out... But wouldn't that take, like, a lot of work? Plus the badges aren't even done yet! (I'm making customly-sprited badgessssssssss dB Woot.) [[User:Pokemonic|Pokemonic]] 00:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Um.... 3:30 on the 23rd? Can't do it. 5:30 would work out fine though. [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 00:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Because my old avatar was getting old, and I felt like using a avatar that represented my favorite show.... [[User:ZimFan|Hi, I'm Zimfan!]] [[User talk:ZimFan|Talk To me! I Am Normal.]] 12:12, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm SO sorry I missed ya, but my cousins were over *cough theystillare cough* and I was playing with them a lot. |D It's just been so long since I've seen them, so... Well, I'm gonna have the chat open while my cousin and I watch soome Invader Zim. dB If you still wanna chat, I'll be there. ^w^ And yeah, I'll most likely be at the conference. :3 Perhaps a bit early, too, knowing myself. dB Re: Conference Oh, I didn't even notice that it got changed to the twenty fourth. Well, anywho. Yeah, I'll still be able to make it. Haha, doodie. [[User:Dykeatron|Dykeatron]] 22:17, June 22, 2012 (UTC) sophietheriolu@yahoo.com [[User:Pokemonic|Sophie]] will always love arting. Care to [[w:c:zim:User talk:Pokemonic|question]] me? JUST MISSED IT! Sorry for missing the conference... My mother made me watch my brothers and I JUST missed it... [[User:Pokemonic|Sophie]] will always love arting. Care to [[w:c:zim:User talk:Pokemonic|question]] me? 20:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Another broken link. >:U